Knock on wood
by kuroyume85
Summary: A yaoi oneshot. Madara can be pretty vicous when he wants sex... Ask Shodaime !


**Warning : Hashirama/Madara pairing. It means yaoi. If you're allergic to yaoi, I'd advise you to go and annoy somebody else. But if it's your pleasure to report that story... then you can go to Hell. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer : Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara belong to Masashi Kishimoto the man I curse every day for killing Itachi. The éclair is mine. Hashirama's nickname was created by Eagiel-sama.**

********************************************************************************

**Knock on wood**

« I can't believe it... not again... », Senju Hashirama groaned.

He had just stepped into another huge zone of the forest where every single tree had been burnt to ashes. So much for protection that dense wood was supposed to provide the newly fonded Konohagakure...

_'It's the 6th time since last month. I wish I knew who did this... So I can punish him the right way...'_

This time, like every other times before, he used his mokuton jutsu to regenerate the dead trees. What a waste of time and energy... Of course, being the Hokage of Konohagakure, it was more than easy for him to create news trees. But damn, it pissed him off to see such a blatant lack of respect of the forest he loved so much.

Ten minutes later, it was all done. Time to go, then. Yet, on his way back to Konoha, the clear picture of a the huge pile of files he had to study. Still slightly angry, the head of the Hidden Leaf decided to relax a bit.

At that precise moment, he caught glimpse of a river. "Perfect."

The Senju stopped on the bank and, after a quick look around, he felt secured enough to get naked. Jeez, the fresh water felt so heavenly good... He missed such simple pleasures. Being the Hokage was a freaking burden, but he couldn't share his responsibilities with someone else. And he also had to think about choosing the next head of the village...

He was considering the potential candidates when a terrible smell reached his nose. He looked up, and saw some dark smoke coming from the forest, not far from where he was.

The peaceful pause was over. "This time, I'll get you, asshole..." Hashirama hurried to the arson, only wearing his trousers.

He hid behind a still intact tree, and watched for a while Uchiha Madara using his giant fan to set Hashirama's beloved forest on fire, laughing like a maniac.

And visibly, being half naked was highly fashionable. Yet, he had to admit that the Uchiha leader was pretty attractive... His long spiky mane was dancing on his back, sweat pearling on his whole body... Truly, nice view. Too bad he was so crazy.

"Laugh till you can, Mada-chan..."

Evilly grinning, the Hokage made a few hand signs and invoked a powerful waterspout. It was highly useful to control two different kinds of chakra. The Uchiha, still having fun manipulating fire, yelled when the cold water hit him square and fair in the back and crashed him against a roasted tree, burning the skin of the pyromaniac's torso.

Hashirama giggled like a kid as he watched the culprit curse like a madman and discreetly went back to his swimming spot, quite pleased with himself. He knew the punishment wasn't enough, but right now, he was only interested in a calm activity. He would deal with his former ennemy later.

Unfortunately, he forgot about Madara's legendary bad temper. The toasted Uchiha ran into his leader, still half-naked, his trousers sticking to him like a second skin. His Sharingans weren't activated, but it was obvious it was only a matter of time.

"May I know why Hokage-sama thought it would be fun to use me as a human piece of meat on a barbecue ???", the Uchiha hissed.

"May I know why the head of the Uchiha clan thought it would be fun to set our forest on fire ?"

The two men stared at each other for a while. Contrary to Madara, Hashirama was still relaxed. He perfectly knew he had the advantage of the place. Water wins over fire. And he knew Madara knew.

The burnt man dropped it. "I needed to train."

Lecture time. "You could train in the forbidden ground. Why did you have to do that outside the village ?"

Madara shrugged. "It just felt better in here."

"I'm sure you know I am to punish you as soon as we'll be back to the village."

"I'm not expecting anything else from the man that leads Konohagakure...", the arsonist snarled.

The Senju frowned. "Am I being so strict all the time ?"

"It's your job, Hokage-sama. I have nothing to say."

This answer saddened Shodaime a bit. He couldn't deny that the Uchiha clan had been... put aside, in the village. Probably for bad reasons... It was stupid.

He rummaged in the bag he always had with him and took a small pot of ointment. He gestured Madara to come closer to him. The other one obeyed.

The Hokage handed him the tiny container. "You don't have to put a lot of that to heal the burn. It works fast."

Madara did as he was told and rubbed his chest and abds with the balm. It smelled like flowers. He quickly glanced at his leader, and noticed how interested Hashirama was in his actions... biting his lower lip a bit nervously.

So far, his plan was working fine.

He added some more ointment on him and sensually spread it over his already healed skin. Hashirama didn't complain about that waste of medical product. He was lucky the lower part of his body was still under water.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama."

"You can call me Hashirama, you know. We're equals. Our many battles are enough to prove it."

"Don't you like being called like this ? Don't you like that feeling of superiority your position gives you ?"

"Not that much. It also means a lot of things to take care of, and no time at all for fun."

Madara patted him on the shoulder. "Then, in a way, I'm glad I didn't inherited the job." He stood up. "Wait for me, there's something I'd like to share with you."

It was the good moment to deal with the problem he had down there. A minute later, he was done and Madara went back, holding a box. The Senju didn't see the weird look in the other man's coal eyes.

"Those are sweets my little brother cooked for me. Given that you shared your medicines with me... I'd like to do the same."

The small box contained four strange pastries of different colors. They were shaped like rolls, with icing on top. They had a minuscule hole at one of their ends.

"Izuna told me those are called 'éclairs'. The brown ones are filled with chocolate pastry cream, and the white ones with vanilla."

But Hashirama hesitated. Of course, the possibility of being poisoned by his former rival came through his mind. Madara saw the hesitation on his face.

"I know what you're thinking. I must say you're being hurtful. Do you really believe I'd enjoy killing you with poison ? The use of poison is for cowards. And Uchiha are not cowards."

That reproach made the Hokage blush. Madara didn't even use his Sharingan to read his mind. How disturbing...

"If you want, you can choose the ones I'll eat. I can even taste them all !"

"Don't be silly, Madara-san. I trust you."

"Good ! But you should get out of the water. It's no good to eat while you're in the water."

"Ok."

Madara was a bit disappointed by the lack of 'tension' in his leader's pants after the nice show he gave him earlier.

_You wait, Hokage-sama..._

The two males settled down on the bank. "Which ones do you want ?"

The Senju was almost drooling, now. "Let's take one of each. So nobody will be wronged."

"Agreed."

Hashirama started with the vanilla one, and Madara with a chocolate one.

The Hokage was quite close from the truth, when he thought about poison. But it wasn't lethal substances. The effect would be much more subtle. And Madara couldn't wait to see the result of the secret ingredients he had put in the filling.

Moreover, Madara had chosen the chocolate pastry on purpose. He needed the vanilla one for the next part of his evil plan.

Soon, the two first éclairs were eaten. Madara took his vanilla one and began to lick the icing on the dough, a look of ecstasy on his face.

"Damn... I could never thank my Otouto enough for being such a great cook..."

Hashirama was hypnotized by the moves of Madara's tongue on the pastry. A sudden rush of blood irradiated his cheeks. Controlling his manhood needed all of his self-control. "Madara-san... it's a bit embarrassing..."

"Hm ? What is embarrassing you ? Is it what I'm doing with my tongue ?"

_Hell yes ! I want you to do that on my..._

But Hashirama managed to say nothing by taking a huge mouthful of the éclair. It secretly amused the other man.

"My my... you shouldn't eat so fast, Hachin... You won't enjoy the taste of the filling if you eat it that way... Enjoy it..."

The Hokage unexpectedly (except for Madara) choked, but managed to swallow. "How did you just call me ?"

Everything was ready. Madara inflicted a last long lick to his sweet before answering the question. "I called you Hachin (1)." He then bit into the éclair delightfully.

"What the hell are you saying ? Why are you talking about my... thing ?"

The Uchiha cast him an innocent look. "You mean... about your huge penis ?"

"But... But... how do you... you never saw my penis !!!"

Madara chuckled. "That's what you think." He then intently gazed at Hashirama's inner thighs... and viciously smiled.

The Senju followed his gaze, before looking back at Madara. "WHAT THE HELL ???"

"Now now... You shouldn't lose your nerves so fast... it will only increase the effects."

"The effects... YOU POISONNED ME !!!"

"Of course not. I'm too selfish for that. My only goal is to... get you."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ??? ANSWER ME !!!"

Madara took another piece of pastry. "I just added two different drugs in the pastries. They only work if you eat a chocolate and a vanilla-flavored sweets. Imagine my happiness when you suggested to take one of each..."

Hashirama tried to hide his growing erection. He hissed in pain when his hands lightly brushed his member through the fabric.

"Don't even think about giving yourself a hand job. It won't work."

"Give me the antidote. Now."

Madara casually bit the éclair again. Some white cream escaped from the small hole on the still untouched end. "There's none."

The sight of that sticky thing leaking from the small cake unwillingly aroused the mokuton user even more. His erection was begging for release.

"You wouldn't have eaten those if there wasn't an antidote."

"Who knows ? Maybe I'm a freaking masochist... But you know what ? I really... really like you, Hachin. I'll tell you how to get rid of those annoying side-effects."

Madara stood up and slowly lowered his pants. Hashirama, who had been only focusing on the Uchiha's little game with the food, was forced to face the beautiful penis standing proudly in front of him.

"Here's the cure. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I swear you'll feel much better afterwards."

And just as Madara planned, Hashirama went out of his mind.

"And what makes you think I'll do it ? Not only you're setting my precious woods on fire, but you're doing the same to my pants !!! I can tell you it's not the best way to get what you want from me !!!"

Quickly making the signs to use his mokuton jutsu, Hashirama created a tree. He stuck Madara against it, face against the trunk, so the branches could tightly bind him.

Despite the uncomfortable position, Madara looked like he was in heat, wiggling his ass under his boss's nose and rubbing his hard length on the bark of the tree, moaning.

Shodaime shook his head. "You look absolutely ridiculous, Madara. Stop acting like a whore."

"Ooooooh... Hachin... I've been a very naughty boy..."

"Stop calling me like that", Hachin threatened.

"Hachin... oh Hachin... why don't you like that name ???"

"It's humiliating."

"Well then... Chinchin (2)... Come closer, Chinchin... Come with me !!! Come in me !!! CHINCHIIIIIIIIIN !!!", Madara whined and mewled.

"SHUT UP !"

Hashirama walked to his prey's back. He knew how to deprive Madara of the stimulation he was giving himself. A thin grubby root pierced the ground and wrapped itself all around Madara's throbbing cock, like some kind of solid condom, preventing him to be stimulated... and to cum.

The Uchiha pouted. "That's so mean from you, Hachin..."

"You wanted to be punished. I'm giving you what you asked."

Three other roots, much thicker than the first, emerged just behind Madara's feet and tortuously made their on the pale skin of his legs.

"Hachin... when will you start ??? A gentleman wouldn't make me wait so long..."

Hashirama smirked. Two of the thinner new roots slid between his prisoner's firm muscular asscheeks and parted them as much as possible. Madara's tight treasure was waiting to be abused. Unconsciously, Hashirama licked his lips, feeling an unexpected lust invading his brains. Once again, he tried to please himself, but had to stop. It was still aching too much.

Feeling frustrated, he made the bigger root do a few small circles around that twitching target... Then penetrate the orifice roughly enough to earn a cry from the captive Uchiha.

"Gaaaaaaaah... Do it again, Hachin... it feels so gooooooooooood... hmmmmmmm..."

"Damn..."

The unusual sex-toy went deeper within Madara, squirming inside him... and scratched his prostate just the right way,. Knowing Hashirama would stop if he ever heard him moan too much, Madara pretended not to like it.

"Pleaaaaaaase... Hachin... go further... it's almost there... hnnnn..."

"For god's sake, Madara... just shut the fuck up..."

"Hell no... you can't silence me with your few tiny roots..."

"Then I'll use a bigger caliber."

Another branch sprouted out of the trunk. It wrapped itself around Madara's head before entering his drooling witty mouth, painfully parting his jaws. The Uchiha was now unable to move nor say anything.

Hashirama was a bit curious to look into his hostage's eyes, but it would be too risky. Madara could use genjutsu on him and manipulate him to do whatever he wanted.

The root moved inside Madara again, its roughness pleasuring him more and more. God, it was even better than using some common dildo ! And the sensation of his nipples being scratched on the bark... a pure bliss. His plan had worked beyond his expectations. He was living one of his latest fantasies and he was enjoying it a lot.

Still ignoring that his punishment was a complete failure, Hashirama kept on teaching the bold Uchiha a lesson... or so he thought. He couldn't see Madara's eyes, crying from the intense jolts agitating his whole body. The only bad thing was that he couldn't cum.

The scene lasted for almost half an hour. Madara had three orgasms in a row, but his inability to release made them more and more painful. Nonetheless, it was a wonderful experience.

One by one, all the branches and roots freed the willing victim. Madara loudly fell on his back, breathing heavily, a smile on his sweating face, although the skin of his torso was almost bleeding from the friction with the tree. He slightly pouted when he saw that his master still had his pants on.

"Did you not appreciate the sentence, Hashirama-sama ? Wasn't I good enough for you ?"

"I never enjoyed punishing people."

"Well... it wasn't really a punishment you gave me..."

Madara's hand reached his now available and rock hard erection. A couple of slow strokes were enough to make him cum like a needy pervert. His white fluids landed on his sculpted abdomen, on his new wounds. The spiky-haired man winced a bit.

"Oh my... I practically raped you with my technique and only some raw skin hurts you ? I can't believe it."

"The Uchiha clan's members are very tough, as you know. Enduring torture is one of the things we learn first."

"But tell me... do each and every Uchiha people actually ENJOY pain ?"

"I don't think so. It's my choice to turn physical pain into mental pleasure." Madara stood up and jumped into the water. He needed to clean himself from his semen and soothe his aching body.

While he was busy with cleanness, he didn't see Hashirama tossing his pants away and joining him in the fresh water. Shodaime didn't quite understand why, but that sick, weird, masochist, katon user was the most interesting man he had met for years. Of course he had been a great opponent in fights... but besides, he was really...

Following a sudden pulse, he wrapped his arms around Madara's hips. The surprised gasp coming from his prey's pleased him.

"Nani ???"

"You had your good time. But I'm still waiting for mine. And I thought you could help me with that...", the Senju said as his shaft teased Madara's butt.

The former slave cast a kinky glance at his master. "Only if you lend me more of your marvelous ointment before."

"Fine. Go and lie down. I'll do it."

Madara immediately complied. He settled down on the grass, close the bank, shamelessly exposing himself to his future doctor.

"I have a question, Hashirama-sama."

The ex-Hachin looked up at him. "Hm ?"

"What if someone caught us ?"

"Would you be ashamed to be the uke ?"

"Well..."

"No need to worry. I can easily deal with any spy coming around. Don't forget where we are. I have the advantage."

Madara softly moaned as the balm regenerated his skin. And when Hashirama straddled his hips, his smile became even wider.

"I guess your training was pretty intense. Your muscles are so tensed... poor thing."

"I know... Being the leader of a clan is so stressful..."

The Senju gently kept on spreading the medicine all over that appetizing piece of meat beneath him. Madara crossed his arms behind his head, emphasizing the beautiful shape of his pecs, and lazily closed his eyes. That kind of physical sensations was always outsmarted when he could see nothing.

Hashirama's next move occurred a few seconds later, when his thumbs teased his uke's nipples. The skin was ok, but the nerves were still very sensitive. The Senju soothed that extra-sensibility with a warm tongue, tenderly sucking on those proofs of Madara's arousal... when a new hard thing touched his own erection. The Uchiha, panting, slowly squirmed his hips, shyly begging for some more friction down there.

Without a word, Hashirama's hand reached their shafts and stroked them together. Madara bucked his hips into the touch as he shoved one of his fists on his mouth, not willing to sound like a vulgar slut.

"Don't do that, Mada-chan... I'd really like to hear your voice... If you ever moan too loud for me, I shall deal with it."

The uke obediently lowered his hand and caressed his master's hair with bliss, enjoying that silky mane of his. Those ministrations were the sweetest torture for Madara. Soon, pre-cum leaked from his member.

Hashirama decided it was time. No need to stretch the Uchiha, the roots did their job. But it wasn't a reason to bungle his game. He sat up and let go of their cocks to grab the healing cream.

"Mada-chan, I'll need your help."

The panting man half-opened his eyes and frowned as he saw Hashirama handing him the ointment. "I have no wounds anymore, Hashirama-sama... What do you want me to do with that ?"

His master smiled. "I know, but it's out of question for me to take you dry."

"I just had roots shoved in my ass and it didn't hurt that much."

"That's not the question. I want it to feel great for both of us."

Madara smirked. "You want the best for me too ?"

"It is my duty, as the Hokage, to make sure that every single citizen in Konoha is happy", Hashirama seriously said.

The Uchiha did his best not to laugh his ass off and sat up too. He poured some balm into his palm and rubbed his hands to warm the fluid. Only then, he softly wrapped his hands (yes, he had to use both his hands) on his Hachin's sweet length and began the lubrication. Madara couldn't help but feverishly licked his lips at the feeling of that throbbing huge thing growing again. God, he was about to have the best fuck of his entire life...

The head was so tempting, now it was leaking too... Madara made a mental note to himself : remember to taste his Hokage's chinchin as soon as possible... as long as possible...

"Mada-chan... I'm ready."

The said Mada-chan's hands went to caress Hashirama's torso. "How do you want me ?"

"Stick your legs on my shoulders. I'd appreciate to watch you beg for more..."

Madara did as he was told, impatient he was to be filled again. He didn't wait long. He felt his new lover's tip going past the tight ring of muscle down there... and slowly, very slowly travel further inside. Both were looking at each other, holding their breath. The Uchiha was the first to moan as the Senju reached this sweet spot.

"You're beautiful when pleasure takes over you..."

The uke blushed, and cried again when Hashirama kept on what he was doing, kissing his lover's forehead with every thrusts. But those adorable proofs of affection weren't enough. Madara held his hands to seize his master's face and roughly kiss him. He was on fire, and needed to be soothed.

Shodaime happily answered to those heated kisses and even let the Uchiha dominate. Madara deserved it. He was literally crushing his penis inside, in spite of the punishment he had earlier. It was damn difficult not to cum here and now.

It took a lot of time before their love-making finally ended. Madara was about to faint, moaning continuously against his leader's chest. Hashirama was moaning too, trying hard to focus on his partner's cavern. The pressure was unbearable.

"M-Mada-chan... please..."

"Hachin... do it..."

Feeling his lover close to his orgasm, Hashirama quickly grabbed Madara's hard-on and tenderly pumped it, pre-cum allowing his hand to slide easily on the velvety skin. The arsonist's hands caught Shodaime's shoulders and scratched them to blood. But Hashirama didn't feel it, drowning in such an intense pleasure.

Both came at the same time. Madara splashed his sticky seeds on his master's belly while Hashirama released as deep as he could within his Uchiha, groaning to his ear.

The Hokage pulled out and lay down beside Madara, both had an ecstatic smile on their face.

"Let's do it again !", Madara suddenly said as he cuddled on his seme's chest.

Hashirama laughed. "In a moment, dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it, though."

"I never doubted it would be great. You have no clue how much I wanted you to have me..." The Sharingan's owner sat up and had a look between his legs. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong, koi ?"

"How can you cum so much ? My ass is lying down in a swimming-pool of semen !!!"

The Senju gently forced his love to join him back. "Don't worry. My éclair can still fill you like this. I'll prove it to you in a few minutes."

Madara grinned as Hashirama kissed him again. He would patiently wait for his leader to rest enough. No need to knock on wood to know he'd love every second of it.

********************************************************************************

My first HashiMada fic. It took me a whole day to write it, and I must say that Eagiel (on DA) helped me a lot with it. It seems I can't write a story without help... Eagiel-sama, it's my "gift" to you.

An "éclair" is a french dessert. Most of the time, it's filled with chocolate. And it really looks like a penis (with a better taste... I think).

(1) and (2) Hachin is made with the "Ha" of Hashirama and "chin" of chinchin, that means penis in

japanese.


End file.
